Christopher Eccleston
thumb|201px Christopher Eccleston (ur. 16 lutego 1964 w Salford) – angielski aktor teatralny, filmowy i telewizyjny. Odtwórca roli dziewiątego Doktora w brytyjskim serialu Doctor Who, za którą odebrał nagrodę National Television. Życiorys Dorastał w rodzinie klasy robotniczej we wsi Little Hulton, na terenie hrabstwa Greater Manchester. W wieku szesnastu lat pracował fizycznie w magazynie. W szkole średniej Joseph Eastham's High School w Little Hulton był piłkarzem klubu Salford County. Uczęszczał do klasy dramatycznej w Salford Technical College w Salford. Mając dziewiętnaście lat podjął studia w Central School of Speech and Drama w Londynie. Jego debiutem scenicznym była niewielka rola Pablo Gonzalesa w sztuce Tennessee Williamsa Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem na scenie Bristol Old Vic w Bristol (1988). Występował również w Royal National Theatre w Lambeth i Royal Cour Theatre w takich spektaklach jak Bent Martina Shermana i Abingdon Square. Po udziale w telefilmie BBC Krwawe prawa (Blood Rights, 1990), serialu BBC Casualty (1990) z Benem Chaplinem, serialu Chancer (1991) u boku Clive'a Owena, trafił po raz pierwszy na kinowy ekran w kontrowersyjnym dramacie Dawaj!/Surowe Prawo (Let Him Have It, 1991) jako Derek Bentley, który wdaje się w towarzystwo drobnych przestępców na czele z nastoletnim liderem rozmiłowanym w amerykańskich filmach gangsterskich. W serialu Michaela Winterbottoma HBO Łamacz (Cracker, 1993-94) wystąpił jako DCI David Bilborough. W czarnej komedii Danny'ego Boyla Płytki grób (Shallow Grave, 1994) z Ewanem McGregorem zagrał zamkniętego w sobie i niezdecydowanego księgowego, najbardziej kruchego uczestnika makabry. Kreacja Nicky'ego Hutchinsona w miniserialu BBC Nasi przyjaciele w Północy (Our Friends in the North, 1996) z udziałem Daniela Craiga, Malcolma McDowella i Daniela Casey'a przyniosła mu nagrodę Broadcasting Press Guild i nominację do nagrody Brytyjskiej Akademii Filmowej (BAFTA). Znalazł się w obsadzie dwóch filmów Michaela Winterbottoma – adaptacji książki Thomasa Hardyego Więzy miłości (Jude, 1996) w roli biednego kamieniarza zmuszonego poślubić córkę bogatego farmera (Kate Winslet) oraz melodramacie Z tobą lub bez ciebie (With or Without You, 1999) jako małżonek uprawiający miłość z żoną wyłącznie w celu prokreacyjnym. W 2000 roku powrócił na londyńską scenę w spektaklu Augusta Strindberga Panna Julia (Miss Julie). Za rolę Joego Broughtona w telewizyjnym dramacie BBC Ciało i krew (Flesh and Blood, 2002) został uhonorowany nagrodą Royal Television Society. Wybrana filmografia Filmy kinowe * Płytki grób (Shallow Grave, 1994) jako David Stephens (reż. Danny Boyle) * Więzy miłości (Jude, 1996) jako Jude Fawley (reż. Michael Winterbottom) * Królowa Elżbieta (Elizabeth, 1998) jako książę Norfolku * eXistenZ (1999) jako Levi (reż. David Cronenberg) * 60 sekund (Gone in Sixty Seconds, 2000) jako Raymond Vincent Calitri * Inni (The Others, 2001) jako Charles Stewart (reż. Alejandro Amenábar) * Księga Diny (I Am Dina, 2002) jako Leo Zhukovsky * 28 dni później (28 Days Later..., 2002) jako major Henry West (reż. Danny Boyle) * G.I. Joe: Czas Kobry (G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, 2009) jako James McCullen/Destro * Amelia Earhart (Amelia, 2009) jako Fred Noonan Filmy TV * Krwawe prawa (Blood Rights, 1990) jako Dick * Sen Rachel (Rachel's Dream, 1992) jako mężczyzna w śnie * Otello (Othello, 2001) jako Ben Jago * Niedziela (Sunday, 2002) jako Generał Ford * Ciało i krew (Flesh and Blood, 2002) jako Joe Broughton * Lennon Naked (2010) jako John Lennon Seriale TV * Casualty (1990)jako Stephen Hills * Inspektor Morse (Inspector Morse, 1991) jako Terence Mitchell * Herkules Poirot (Poirot, 1992) jako Frank Carter * Linda Green (2001) jako Neil Sherry * Doctor Who (2005) jako dziewiąty Doktor * Herosi (2007) jako Claude Rains Teledyski * 2003: do utworu "Proof" grupy I Am Kloot (reż. Krishna Stott) . * 2010: do utworu "Northern Skies" grupy I Am Kloot I Am Kloot na Facebooku Kategoria:Aktorzy i aktorki